Heart to Heart
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Lucas and Dan have a heart to heart talk... Will they get through it without one or the other of them hurting the other?


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for the One Prompt, Many Fandoms thread on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum... For those of you who want bashing of Dan Scott then this story is not for you... While it may seem like I'm bashing him in the beginning I'm not... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH!

Prompt: Phrase – You don't know me

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lucas Scott was staring at the man standing in front of him whom he called his sperm donor. Because in all honesty if he was going to give the title of dad or father to anyone it would be his uncle Keith who helped his mother raise him. There were so many things that he wanted to say to Dan Scott but he wasn't quite sure how to phrase what it was he wanted to say. He took in a deep breath, counted to ten, and then let it out. "What do you want?"

Dan Scott sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I was hoping that we could talk."

Lucas shook his head and scoffed, "You want to talk now, why? You haven't acknowledged me since I was born over sixteen years ago, so why in the hell do you want to talk now? Are you not happy with your wife and your perfect son?"

Dan Scott's eyes hardened slightly but then softened as he saw the pain that Lucas was trying to hide from him. He rubbed a hand down his face. "Will you please just hear me out? I get that you're upset with me and you have every right to be. I get that you are hurt and once again you have every right to be. I just want to talk."

Lucas wasn't sure why but he believed Dan so he nodded. "Where do you want to talk?"

Dan smiled slightly. "Wherever you are the most comfortable."

Lucas frowned for a minute and then nodded. He moved to the side and motioned for Dan to come into his bedroom since that was the door that he had knocked on. He shut the door and turned around to look at the man. He couldn't help but wonder just what in the hell brought this on. "Alright, so talk."

Dan took in a deep breath and let it out. "First off I want to apologize to you. You didn't deserve the things that I did or even didn't do. You are my son and I should have been there for you. I missed your first steps, your first word, and well your first everything. I shouldn't have let your mother and Deb keep me away from you. I shouldn't have walked away from your mother like I did. However I wouldn't change anything for the simple fact that if I did then I wouldn't have you or Nathan. You and Nathan mean more to me than anything else. I already had this talk with Nathan and he is the one who told me I needed to have it with you also. I'm sorry for not being the man or father that I should have been."

Lucas shook his head and held up a hand to stop Dan from talking. "Wait a minute and back the hell up. What do you mean you shouldn't have let mom and Deb keep you away from me? You never once tried to see me! You never once tried to contact me! Why in the hell are you lying to me?"

Dan look at Lucas and then over his shoulder where he saw Karen standing there looking at him with wide eyes. His eyes hardened as he looked at her but when he turned back to look at his son they softened yet again. "You don't know me, Lucas, so I'm not going to get pissed at you for shouting at me. However instead of saying that I'm lying why don't we ask your mother about it. I'm not trying to hurt you or hurt your mother but it's time for the truth to come out. So, Karen, would you like to tell our son the truth now?"

Karen walked into Lucas' bedroom and sighed when she saw the pain in her son's eyes. She knew then that what she did had been wrong even if Lucas loved Keith like he did. She knew then that she never should have kept her son's father out of his life. She sat down on the bed and looked at both Lucas and Dan. "Lucas, Dan is not lying. He did try to see you and to contact you but I blocked every single attempt. I was pissed at him for what he did to me so I denied him his right to see you. I sent every letter he wrote back unopened. I sent every Christmas and birthday present back to him. I was hurt that he left me for Deb. I was hurt that he chose her over me after he spent days telling me how much he loved me. I was pissed that he married her because she ended up pregnant. I know that Deb kept Dan away from you because she didn't want the reminder of the fact that Dan had loved someone else around. Deb kept Dan away from you because she knew that if he was around you that he wouldn't give you up for anything in the world. If Deb and I would have let Dan around you, Lucas, then you would have grown up knowing Nathan and both of us didn't want that. We didn't want the reminder of the other woman's son for the simple fact that we would have had to face the fact that Dan loved us both and didn't know how to choose between us until Deb's father forced him to marry Deb since she was pregnant."

Lucas looked at his mom in shock with eyes that showed exactly how he felt about what she had told him. He felt betrayed and he wasn't sure if he could get past that right now. "You lied to me, mom. You made it seem like Dan didn't want me and that hurt me a hell of a lot more than it would have, had you been honest with me. Don't get me wrong I love Keith but he is not my father no matter how much we both may want him to be. You took away my chance to have a father and a brother while I was growing up. You took away my chance of having Dan and Nathan around whenever I needed them. Why would you do that, mom? Did you hate me that much when I was first born?"

Karen jumped up and took a step towards Lucas only to stop in shock when he stepped back away from her. "Lucas, no! I loved you from the moment that I knew I was pregnant with you. I loved you even more when I held you shortly after you were born. How could you think that I hated you when you were born? I was trying to protect you, Lucas! I thought that if I kept Dan away from you that you wouldn't need him. I'm sorry that I have hurt you but I was only ever trying to protect you. I know that right now you're angry but I know that we will get through this. I'm here for you, son."

Lucas laughed. "You don't know me, mom. If you truly knew me then you would have known that I would have wanted Dan around while I was in school. I love you, mom, and I always will but you screwed up. You should have never kept Dan and I away from one another. It wasn't right that you kept me away from him just because you were hurt. I get that you were hurt because he ended up marrying Deb but, that didn't give you the right to keep him away. My God, you and Deb need to both grow the hell up. At least Nathan and I aren't as bad as you two. What in the hell were you both thinking trying to control Dan like you did? Did you only think about yourselves and not your sons?"

Dan stepped forward and put a hand on Lucas' shoulder and squeezed it. "Calm down, son. I know that you are angry and hurt but, don't yell at your mother. Deb and Karen were both in the wrong but I should have pushed harder so that is on me. I have almost seventeen years to make up for, Lucas, and I'm hoping that you will let me make them up. I kept all of the gifts I sent to you and that were sent back. I kept all of the letters that I wrote also. I may not have been in your life before but, I am now. If I could go back in time and change things I would and I'm sure that your mother would too. However, unfortunately neither of us can so all we can do is move forward. Are you willing to try to have a relationship with me, Lucas?"

Lucas looked at Dan hard and long before he surprised Dan, his mother, and himself by throwing himself at his father and hugging him tight. "Yes, dad, I am."

Dan's heart burst with happiness and love as he wrapped his arms around Lucas and held him as tight as he could to his chest. He looked over Lucas' shoulders and saw Karen looking at them with tears in her eyes. He had always hated seeing her in tears. He held one arm out and motioned for her to join their hug. Once Karen joined them he wrapped his arm around her, kissed her head, and then kissed Lucas' head. "We will get through this together. The past no longer matters. What matters is from here on out we move forward."

Lucas nodded and then wrapped an arm around his mother. "I'm sorry that I shouted at you, mom."

Karen gave a watery chuckle. "You had every right to shout at me, Lucas. I'm sorry for keeping you and Dan apart."

Lucas squeezed his mom and his dad once before he stepped back slightly. "As dad said the past doesn't matter. From here on out though no more secrets and/or lies."

Karen nodded and surprised both Dan and Lucas when she kissed Dan on the cheek before she stepped away from him. "I will let you two have some time alone. I need to get back to the café. If you need me give me a call."

Lucas chuckled as he watched his mom walk away. He was still upset with her but he knew that he would get over it eventually. He stepped forward again and hugged Dan. "I may be almost seventeen years old and too old for this but you owe me lots of hugs."

Dan threw his head back and laughed even as he once more wrapped his arms around his son. "Well then I will just make sure to keep the hugs in private when there isn't anyone around. Thank you for letting me get to know you, Lucas. I promise not to give you any reason to regret that decision."

Lucas smiled slightly. "I know that you won't. So why don't we head to the river court? You can talk to me while I practice some shots."

Dan grinned. "I'd like that." He hugged Lucas tightly once more before he stepped back and let his arms fall down to his sides. He watched as Lucas grabbed his basketball and then followed him out of his bedroom, the house, and to the river court. He sat on one of the picnic tables and watched with rapt attention as Lucas practiced his basketball shots. He did talk to his son while he watched but he would have just been happy sitting there and watching. He was glad that they had the heart to heart talk that they had, had earlier. He now felt lighter and happier than he had ever been in his life.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* This oneshot turned out longer than I thought it would be... *snickers* I really enjoyed writing this story for the simple fact that I love making Dan into a good guy... LOL... Hope you all enjoyed it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
